Reunions
by Evillittlegurlie
Summary: Red X is underground one day and decides to cure Terra. Terra finds out who X really is... Bad summary, as all of mine are, but the story is great, or at least in my opinion... There's a bit of StarxRob romance and a bit of TerraxBB. Anyways, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A teen girl in a costume was underground. She was at the site of a dormant volcano. In front of the teen was a statue of another teen girl. Only it wasn't really a statue. It was an actual human girl that had been changed into rock.

The flesh-and-blood girl was wearing an almost all black costume. The only thing that wasn't black was the mask. The mask was a skull with a scarlet "X" on it.

Red X went over to the stone girl. Red X examined her, then took out a container of the most volatile substance in the world: zynothium. She examined something she had written a sheet of paper, then, seeming almost unplanned, Red X threw the zynothium down in front of the statue, causing a cloud of zynothium to billow up in front of the statue of the girl. Red X had been too close to the zyonthium and too late realized this. The zynothium cloud was as thick as smoke, so she was beginning to suffocate inside her mask. She took it off and stepped back, inhaling big gulps of fresh air. She brushed her ebony hair out of her hazel eyes.

When the smoke cleared, the statue girl wasn't a statue anymore. She was human...and she had seen X's face.

Red X quickly pulled on her mask. The other girl, however, was curious. "Hi. My name's Terra. What's yours?" the previously made of stone girl said.

"I don't have one," Red X said.

"Huh. You have an interesting voice. Is that a synthesizer you're using?" Terra asked.

"Is that any of your business?" X shot back.

"Hey, I was just asking. Are you..." She hesitated. "Are you Robin?"

"No," Red X said with a trace of disgust in her synthesized voice.

"Oh. Well, it's just I'd heard from Beast Boy that Robin used to be Red X."

"Then call me Red X 'cause that's all you need to know about who I am."

"Okay!" Terra said. She grinned. "Well, I'd better go back to the Titans, so..."

Red X shrugged, an act of indifference. "I don't care," she said.

Terra lifted up a large slab of rock from the area around her. She hopped on. "Catch ya later, X!" Terra said. She flew up an exit. (A/N: If there aren't any exits where she is, then let's just say she made an exit.)

Too late, Red X realized she hadn't told Terra to not tell the Titans. She cursed softly, then went back up the way she had come.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun...

So, how'd you like it? XD Chapter 2 won't come till I get at least five reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, for all of you people who reviewed "She wouldn't be that chipper" or "She would be all sore" and stuff like that, don't kill me, but the reason why I did this is because 1) That's what I thought was right when I wrote it and 2) I'm lazy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any related characters, but I do own Red X's secret identity so DON'T STEAL HER.

Also, I just want to say the reason why Terra confused X for Robin because: A) It was dark and 2) she had black hair.

Another thing: If you like this fanfic, I think you should read Red X and a Butler, also written by me. I want to continue and share it with the world but I need more reviews on it. The later chapters rock.

Finally, for all the BBxRae-ers reading this, no Terra-bashing in my reviews! I like BBxTerra and BBxRae, but BBxTerra is more traditional, y'know? And I haven't done a BBxTerra one yet anyways.

TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!

In the Titan's Tower den, everything was normal: Robin was making some new move plans, Raven was reading a book, Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling in video games, and Starfire was making a Tameranian food. All was quiet except for the video game's sound effects, the odd scratching of a pen or a page turn, and Starfire shrieking as her food tried to attack her.

Everything was calm until...

_DING-DONG!_

Everyone jumped. The new doorbell Cyborg had installed was a real waker-upper. It blasted through the Tower.

"I shall inquire as to who is at the door," Starfire said. In other words, she was going to answer the door. She blasted the food, which looked like a cross between spaghetti and a hamster, a few times and flew out of the den.

As she opened the door, she said, "Greetings. May I inquire who is at the--"

"Hi, Starfire!"

----------------

Back in the den, things were still as calm as ever when suddenly...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

"Starfire!" Robin yelled. (A/N: You notice he's always the one to shout that XD) He jumped up, as did the rest of the Titans, and ran to the door. They were expecting a fight when they saw who was at the door.

It was Terra.

"TERRA!" Beast Boy yelled. He pushed Starfire aside (Starfire was hugging Terra who had begun to turn purple) and hugged her gently. "Terra... are you really alive?"

"Yeah. I'm back," she said, grinning. "And by the way, here's that kiss I owe you..." she added. She leaned forward and kissed him. He had hearts in his eyes and practically fainted.

"Awwww... BB's got a girlfriend, BB's got a girlfriend, BB's got a girlfriend!" Cyborg taunted.

"Shut up!" Beast Boy said, blushing. Raven narrowed her eyes at Terra. (A/N: She is NOT jealous, it's just she didn't trust her before and she was Slade's apprentice and stuff...)

After a large amount of "Welcome back"-ing and an enormous amount of hugs, Terra and the Titans were sitting on the couch. "So, Terra, any idea how you got back?" he asked.

"Yeah. When I got back, I was surrounded by a cloud of red smoke and Red X was there and she--" Terra started.

"WHAT! SHE?" Robin yelled.

"Yeah... as I was saying, she probably threw down a container of za-whatcha-ma-call-it and it cured me," Terra said.

"Red X is a GIRL?" Robin said. The smiles on everyone's faces had disappeared by now.

"Uh, yeah..." she said.

"That goes against all my calculations!" he exclaimed. He started to mutter under his breath, thinking of a new plan.

"You guys thought Red X was a guy?" Terra said.

"And my plan would have worked if you'd kept your mouth shut," a synthesized voice said. Everyone gasped as they turned around.

It was Red X.

------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, I'm sorry. I just love suspense. You'll get the next chapter with--

Red X (_with her mask off_): WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO ME! TERRA WILL SPILL ALL THE SECRETS SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME!

Me: Yeah, which is two, one which she has already spilled. (What you look like and that you're a girl)

Red X: Yeah, but if she tells the Titans what I look like they'll search the citizens for me!

Terra: Uh, hello, I'm right here...

Red X: Who cares?

Robin: TITANS, GET HER! (_The Titans tackle Terra instead of Red X. Robin sweatdrops but does nothing_)

Red X: HA HA! I SHALL MAKE A CLEAN GETAWAY! (_grabs evillittlegurlie, laughs maniacally, and teleports out_)

Terra (_after being tied and beaten up by the Teen Titans_): As evillittlegurlie was trying to say, you guys will get the chapter with--

Robin: --five--

Starfire: --more--

BB and Raven: --reviews!

Cyborg: BOO-YAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's my answer to your reviews:

TTFAN-You were right in the first guess. She hits on Starfire in 'X' to make them THINK she's a guy so they won't suspect her and she can get close to them in her actual self (secret identity, whatever you wanna say). And I wrote almost all of these chapters a few months ago before 'Things Change' and also my logic has increased a bit more. I am sorry, but I like them the way they are and do not want to change it. Only if everyone says that I should change it WILL I change it. I also know that I don't have to say who was at the door, but the other Teen Titans didn't know who was at the door and when I said who was at the door was in the other Titans' point of view(s?), so that's why I put it. (O.O That was a lot longer than my other responses)

rock n elemental-Thanks for all of your review! It made me feel a lot better than some of the other reviews.

JesusTitanFreak-Thank you for the reivew and I will keep it up!

Threeandfourforever-Hee, thank you.

Splint-I looked through the fanfics on here and I couldn't see a single fic excluding ones done by me that had Red X be a girl. I know it's kind of improbable, but it's NOT impossible, so I decided to make X a girl in my fanfics.

Terra106- Sorry I didn't update for a while. My reason is down there pokes part right before the disclaimer

Tira's Host-Hee, funny.

loveatfirstterra- I am sorry if I offend you or something, but here are my responses to your comments. Using reviews to decided when to update is very common among most of the authors on and also it lets me know that people are actually READING my story and it's actually worth while to update it and not just have my fanfic sit there, taking up space. With the comment on my dry humor, as you said in your review, it is MY section, not someone else's, so I decide what to put in it. For the answer to your comment that starts 'After Terra came home after betraying them' etc., etc., as I said before to TTFAN, I wrote almost all of these chapters a few months ago and my logic has increased a bit more, so I know that it's not as good as someone else might have it and also it's less realistic. I am sorry, but I like them the way they are and do not want to change it.

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. was going insane on me and wouldn't let me log in 

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any related characters, but I do own Red X's secret identity so DON'T STEAL HER.

TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!

_Great, _Red X thought to herself. This was the worst night she ever had. Not only did she manage to let Terra know who she was earlier that night, but she also managed to get into a fight with six Teen Titans as a result. At least she got her belt back before she moved to the den.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he flipped over the couch and pulled out his bo staff.

"WAIT!" Someone shouted. A blur flashed in front of Red X and her jaw dropped. Terra was trying to protect her! She was standing directly in the way of all five of the other Titans.

Everyone else was surprised too. "Maybe it's a mind control device!" Beast Boy suggested.

Cyborg scanned over Terra with his arm. "My scanners show that she's completely normal," he said in disbelief.

"Red X is good. If she saved me, then she must be good," Terra said.

"Or she has something in store for you," Raven argued.

"I don't, I swear," Red X said.

"Why should we trust the word of a thief?" Robin said coldly. X's eyes narrowed.

"Time to try out my new invention!" Cyborg said, grinning maniacally. He took out two darts and threw one at Red X. It pierced through X's costume and struck the back of her left hand. Somehow it made it through the armor on X's glove.

"OW! Jeez!" she yelled. She gripped the back of her hand. "Let's see how you like it, Metal Boy," she growled. She grabbed the second one from Cyborg's hand and stuck it into one of the human parts.

"YEOW!" he yelled as it struck him. "These are truth darts!"

_Oh, darn it_ was the only thought that went through X's head. Her eyes widened.

"So do you have something in store for Terra?" Beast Boy demanded.

"No, I don't," I said immediately.

"How do we know that Cyborg's darts actually work?" Raven pointed out.

"Cyborg, what's your real name?" X asked.

"Victor Stone," Cyborg said immediately and in a voice almost as monotone as Raven.

"Oh, yeah, he's telling the truth," Beast Boy said, smirking.

"Shut up, _Garfield_," Cyborg shot back.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded of X.

_Oh, darn it,_ X thought. She opened her mouth when Terra put her hand over X's mouth. "That's her secret," she replied._ Thank goodness I have Terra on my side,_ X thought with relief.

"Although," Terra continued, glancing at X, "if she does anything bad or evil, I could always tell you guys what she looks like."

"That's blackmail!" Red X said after prying Terra's hand off her mouth; she had said her name (muffled and undistinguishable through Terra's hand, of course) already, so she had nothing to worry about from prying her hand away. (A/N: Little too descriptive, but... XP)

"Well, duh. Robin wouldn't go for anything less," Beast Boy said. After a second of everyone glaring at him, he realized his mistake. "Whoops... sorry, Robin."

"Fine. I won't do anything bad and Rocky (Terra) won't spill my secret. That sounds like a 'deal' to me," X said with a mixture of annoyance and sarcasm in her voice.

After a few minutes of silence and a battle of glares and scowls between Red X and Robin, Beast Boy scratched the back of his neck. "...Now what?" he asked them.

Several of them were about to answer him, not all in the best way, but suddenly the lights flickered out. The words that follow all were said at the exact same time:

"Friends, what has happened!"

"AAH!"

"Yo!"

"Dude!"

"..."

"What was that!"

_SPLUTCH! THUNK._

"STAR, CYBORG, TURN YOUR LIGHTS ON!" Beast Boy said, panicking.

"Who was it that fell, friends?" Starfire asked as she made a Starbolt. Cyborg turned his own light on. (A/N: If you don't know which light I mean, it's the one he uses in "Fear Itself")

Everyone all tried to look for who had fallen, seeing each familiar face. Except a certain masked one.

They looked down and gasped, seeing Red X facedown on the floor, blood seeping through the back of her mask. "X!" Terra cried. She went over to her and flipped her over. Terra could see that X was still breathing, but she showed no signs of consciousness. Terra turned to the other Titans. "Guys, help me get her to the hospital wing!" she said. Raven picked up X with her powers and levitated her to the door. When it did not open automatically, Raven went up to the door herself. She tried opening it, but it wouldn't work. She turned back to the Titans. "The power's off. Cyborg, activate the back-up generators," she said.

Cyborg, wide-eyed, shook his head. "No can do, Raven. The generators kick up right after any power outages. If they were working, they would've already been up by now," he answered.

"Then work them back up yourself," she said while trying to open the door with her powers. It still wouldn't work.

Once again Cyborg shook his head. "Can't. The only way I would be able to do that would be to take power from my power cell and put it into the power, which would shut me down, and even if we did that, it'd still only last about an hour," Cyborg said.

Robin went over to the enormous window and tried to break it to get out. Unfortunately, he, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had spent an entire week not too long ago making it indestructible by even the most powerful means.

"Then it looks like we're stuck together... all night," Raven said.

TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!TeenTitansGO!

Bwahaha, my world-famous cliffhangers prevail!

Who shut the power down? Who's X's mysterious attacker? How will the Titans clean X's wound? Find out with five more reviews.


End file.
